homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Pride of Hiigara
The Pride of Hiigara is the upgraded version of the original Mothership designed solely for warfare. After the Battle for Sajuuk, the ship was abandoned in Balcora in favour for ''Sajuuk''. Background In terms of similarity the Pride of Hiigara once again served as a mobile ship factory and home for a crew of several thousand. Once again it served as the flagship of the Kushan fleet, now called the Hiigarans. Not only that but the flagship even had the same commanding officer, Karan S'jet, who once again by a remarkable turn of events, returned to the post of Fleet Command. Furthermore, Fleet Intelligence again made their HQ on the Mothership and the original's hyperspace core, now known definitively to be the Second Core. In terms of differences there are many. As noted earlier the Pride of Hiigara was designed essentially as a warship, not as a civilian colony ship. For this reason the design was more refurbished, more defensible, and stronger under fire. Fewer weak spots were designed and the beautiful command deck of the Mothership was built into the hull rather than a gap built into it. The Pride of Hiigara was designed by Karan S’Jet during the voyage from Kharak to Hiigara. In essence, the Mothership became her body, and she immediately perceived inefficiencies, design flaws, and other shortcomings of the original design. Thus, she began work on a new design for a future Mothership during that trek across the galaxy. Purpose and Mission The purpose of the Pride of Hiigara is fairly unclear (mainly because of the lack of a backstory for Homeworld 2) although it seems that it was designed to carry the battle to the heart of Makaan's vast dominion and hence draw the battle away from Hiigaran space. If that was the case then it was poorly carried out as the Mothership's construction was somehow discovered and it was intercepted by a Vaygr task force at Tanis Shipyards. In fact, Hiigara itself was blockaded only shortly after the Pride of Hiigara was launched. Even so, the Mothership was able to carry the battle eventually to Vaygr space and lead the new Mothership Fleet to victory against Makaan. Construction Whereas the original Kushan Mothership took six decades to construct, it is believed that the Pride of Hiigara was completed in the span of a mere month. The Pride of Hiigara was constructed with total secrecy, or so it was thought at first. It was not a publicly known project and was constructed within the Great Wastelands, a vast region of the galaxy filled with asteroid fields, derelicts, and nebulae, most notably the Great Nebula. The region, Tanis, was filled with ancient derelicts and megaliths and not well-known, a perfect place to build a secret ship. One of the megaliths was used to build a new scaffold much like the one used to build the original Mothership, though nearly twice as large. The construction of the Pride of Hiigara was only just completed when a Vaygr task force attacked. Tactical Capabilities Unlike the first Kushan Mothership from the Homeworld War the Pride of Hiigara is more capable of movement during combat, albeit slowly. Its hull defense guns will protect it from light strike-craft attacks but anything bigger, or even a massed Bomber attack, can destroy it; it is not intended for front-line combat. Its construction arrays are always capable of building Scouts, Probes, Mobile Refineries and Resource Collectors, but to build anything more advanced Facilities need to be built. It has 4 Facility slots, 4 Module slots and 1 Sensor slot available. Fate of the Pride of Hiigara The Pride of Hiigara, though a symbol of the Hiigaran people and well-scarred with memories of its battles with the Vaygr, was later abandoned at Balcora in exchange for Sajuuk, a massive battlecruiser of unrivaled power, which was then used to save Hiigara from destruction. The Pride of Hiigara was left unpowered and empty at the Balcora site, and its fate is unknown, though it is likely still there. Sources *Homeworld Shipyards *Just how big are the ships of homeworld? Category:Homeworld 2: Ships Category:Homeworld 2: Hiigaran Ships Category:Homeworld 2: Named Ships de:Stolz von Hiigara